What about now?
by songs4mylove
Summary: Blaine goes to New York once again to try and win back Kurt. He sings a song at the same club where he sung teenage dream to him. What will Kurt do? What abut now? by Daughtry


**A/N Daughtry, What about now? sung by Blaine Anderson**

"Can we please go somewhere else." Kurt said to Rachel. They were heading to the same club Blaine sung to him months ago.

"What's wrong with this one?" Adam asked.

"Yeah Kurt what's wrong with this one?" Santana asked looking over at him.

"Nevermind." Kurt said going into the club. They sat close to the spot where Kurt sat last time he was there. Rachel and Santana walked off, leaving Adam and Kurt alone. Kurt couldn't stop staring at the stage. He could almost still see the pain in Blaine's eyes as he sung to him. He felt a hand on his own and looked over at Adam. "Sorry."

"Why does it look like you're about to cry?" Adam asked.

"it's nothing" Kurt said wiping his face. "So are you going to sing something tonight?"

Adam shook his head. "No, but the girls are and they said a friend of their's s going to sing as well."

"Did they say who?" Kurt asked.

"No but it should be good." Adam said just as Rachel and Santana came back to the table/

**Later that night**

**…...**

"Alright, lets hear it for Santana and Rachel." The man said as they left the stage. "okay let's hear it for our next performer."

Kurt was going through his phone when he heard a piano playing but he didn't look up. Then he heard a voice that made him stop. Slowly looking up he saw Blaine who looked at him just as he started singing.

**Shadows fill an empty heart**  
**As love is fading,**  
**From all the things that we are**  
**But are not saying.**  
**Can we see beyond the stars**  
**And make it to the dawn?**

**Change the colors of the sky.**  
**And open up to**  
**The ways you made me feel alive,**  
**The ways I loved you.**  
**For all the things that never died,**  
**To make it through the night,**  
**Love will find you.**

Kurt couldn't pull his eyes away from Blaine. It was like everyone else vanished and all was left was him and Blaine. He felt his eyes start to water as Blaine continued to sing to him on stage.

**What about now?**  
**What about today?**  
**What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?**  
**What if our love never went away?**  
**What if it's lost behind words we could never find?**  
**Baby, before it's too late,**  
**What about now?**

**The sun is breaking in your eyes**  
**To start a new day.**  
**This broken heart can still survive**  
**With a touch of your grace.**  
**Shadows fade into the light.**  
**I am by your side,**  
**Where love will find you.**

From the stage Blaine could see Kurt with tears in his eyes and it made him cry as well.

**What about now?**  
**What about today?**  
**What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?**  
**What if our love, it never went away?**  
**What if it's lost behind words we could never find?**  
**Baby, before it's too late,**  
**What about now?**

**Now that we're here,**  
**Now that we've come this far,**  
**Just hold on.**  
**There is nothing to fear,**  
**For I am right beside you.**  
**For all my life,**  
**I am yours.**

Adam couldn't help but feel out of place. He looked from Kurt to Blaine and saw pure love in their gaze. He couldn't help but feel a ittle hurt.

**What about now?**  
**What about today?**  
**What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?**  
**What if our love never went away?**  
**What if it's lost behind words we could never find?**

**What about now?**  
**What about today?**  
**What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?**  
**What if our love never went away?**  
**What if it's lost behind words we could never find?**  
**Baby, before it's too late,**  
**Baby, before it's too late,**  
**Baby, before it's too late,**  
**What about now?**

As the song came to an end and the others cheered Kurt kept his eyes locked onto Blaine as he stared back at him. Suddenly he got up and ran off, Adam got up and ran after him. Once he was outside he started to walk down the dark street. He didn't get far when he felt a hand on his shoulder turning around he faced Adam and sighed. "I'm so sorry Adam." He wiped his face. "I'm a horrible person."

"No you're not." Adam said "You're in love Kurt."

"I tried to let it go Adam I swear." Kurt said. "I want to move on and I really like you but no matter how hard I try I can't stop loving him." He looked down. "Please don't hate me Adam."

"i don't hate you Kurt." Adam said then sighed. "I want you to be happy Kurt and no matter what happens with us I'll always be here for you."

"I'm sorry Adam." Kurt kept saying. "I didn't want to hurt you."

Adam smiled. "I'll be okay Kurt."

Kurt wiped his face. "I'll always care about you too." He walked up and hugged Adam.

Adam hugged him back. "So do you want to go back in?" Adam asked pulling back.

Kurt shoo his head. "I think I'm going to head back. This is all a little too much for me right now but you're welcome to go back in if you want."

"I think I'm going to call it a night." Adam said. "Come on I'll walk you home."

**…...**

Rachel and Santana walked into their apartment and saw Kurt sitting on the couch watching TV with his knees pulled to his chest. "Hey where did you go?" Rachel asked sitting next to him.

Kurt sighed "I just needed to get away."

Santana looked toward the door and motioned Blaine to come in. "Blaine is here."

Kurt looked toward the door and saw Blaine. "Can you guys give us a minute." He asked looking over at Rachel.

"Sure" Rachel said getting up. She and Santana left the apartment.

Blaine closed the door behind him and sat next to Kurt on the couch. They sat there not speaking for about five minutes before Blaine broke the silence. "Kurt-"

"Why did you have yo come here?" Kurt said looking over at him. "Everything was going good for me. I was finally happy with someone else and you ruined it."

"I didn't ruin anything Kurt." Blaine said. "No matter how many people you date it's always going to come back to me and you. Our love for each other is never going to go away Kurt. I want to be with you just as much as you want to be with me."

"You're wrong." Kurt said getting up.

"What are you so afraid of?" Blaine asked.

"That it's going to happen again." Kurt said looking back at him. "I'm afraid because I'll still be in New York and you'll be in Ohio. What if I miss a phone date or I don't talk to you every night. Are you going to jump into bed with someone else when you get lonely."

"No because the first time was a mistake." Blaine said. "Kurt you are everything to me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.. I swear to you right now that it will never happen again." He walked up to Kurt and took his hand. "Kurt you are the love of my life and that's never going to change. I've already lost you once and if you give me another chance I'll never let you go." He rubbed the side of Kurt's face. "You don't have to be afraid anymore."

Kurt couldn't look away from Blaine and found himself leaning into Blaine's touch. His arms went around Blaine's neck as their lips touched. He felt Blaine's arms circle his waist, pulling him closer. Breaking the kiss he buried his face in Blaine's chest. "I love you so much Blaine."

Blaine smiled. "I love you to Kurt, always."

**FIN**

**A/N Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think. All comments are welcome ;-)**


End file.
